


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, bc we need more of that thanks, bottom seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You look so pretty like this, Cheol,” Jeonghan panted out as he lovingly nuzzled Seungcheol’s wet cheek. “All trembling and pink and beautiful. You’re doing so well, baby.”





	

_Word Count: 1169_

* * *

 

A breathy moan escaped Seungcheol’s bitten lips as Jeonghan ran a hand down his chest, tweaking a perked nub on his way. The muscles in Seungcheol’s arms tightened against the hold of the rope that was binding him onto the bed. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything, he was completely at Jeonghan’s mercy.

“J-Jeonghan,” He quietly whined in frustration, his hands once again tugging at his restraints. A bead of sweat slid down his cheek building up from the previous moments of foreplay. Not a lot of time had passed since Jeonghan started playing with him, but the man knew exactly how to turn Seungcheol into putty in a matter of minutes, something that both frustrated and turned Seungcheol on.

Jeonghan gently smiled at him. He leaned down to press his lips softly against Seungcheol’s, giving him short, sweet kisses until the elder settled down. After watching him slump down with a sigh of content Jeonghan carefully settled himself in between Seungcheol’s open legs. He tugged once on the base of Seungcheol’s cock, making sure the ring was clasped around tightly before he moved up to suckle on the tip of the already hardened dick.

Seungcheol bit the inside of his cheek as hot wet warmth swallowed him down. It was proving to be quite difficult, especially when Jeonghan brought his hand up, fingers already slick, towards the rim of his hole.

Seungcheol held his breath as the first finger pushed itself inside of him, it had been such a long time since they’ve done this that it almost felt foreign to him. Jeonghan carefully moved his finger in and out slowly, waiting for Seungcheol to get used to the feeling of being penetrated once more.

His ministrations on Seungcheol’s cock didn’t stop. His head bobbed up and down on the throbbing length, stopping every few moments to lick and suckle at the tip; the place where Jeonghan knew Seungcheol felt the most pleasure. He peeked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, and smirked to himself when he saw the strain to keep quiet on the elder’s face.

Pushing another finger in, Jeonghan pulled back and blew cool air onto Seungcheol’s cock, laughing quietly when the other groaned in clear distress. The younger of the two curled his fingers up, pressing right where he knew Seungcheol’s prostate was located, causing him to arch his back as he let out a loud whine. Jeonghan’s eyebrow twitched and he quickly shoved three of the fingers of his free hand into Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Hush, baby,” he whispered. The two fingers changed to three, and Jeonghan copied his previous movement by holding them still pressed up against Seungcheol’s prostate. “We can’t have the others listening in, hmm?”

Seungcheol groaned around his fingers, struggling to keep himself from biting down. Jeonghan swirled his fingers inside Seungcheol’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue in a small warning before removing them completely.

He removed himself entirely from Seungcheol and watched with hooded eyes as the elder gasped trying to catch his breath.

Jeonghan swallowed to wet his dry throat and slicked himself up with Seungcheol’s spit. He grabbed a hold of Seungcheol’s thick thighs, giving himself a few moments to bite at the soft sensitive skin before lining himself up against the other’s hole, pushing all in in one go.

He gritted his teeth against the tight heat surrounding him. His nails dug into Seungcheol’s thighs as he immediately started a quick rough pace, not giving the already overwhelmed Seungcheol a moment to breathe.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol cried out. Jeonghan bit down hard on his own bottom lip, the pretty sounds escaping Seungcheol’s cherry-red lips washed over him, making the tightening in his belly come faster than he wanted or expected to.

“Cheol, baby,” Jeonghan breathed out. He kept at his quick pace, chasing after his orgasm. “Baby, you feel so _good_.”

Seungcheol keened at the praise. The blush on his cheeks darkening. He gasped when Jeonghan placed his legs around his hips and leaned down to place kisses all over his eyes and cheek.

“You look so pretty like this, Cheol,” Jeonghan panted out as he lovingly nuzzled Seungcheol’s wet cheek. “All trembling and pink and beautiful. You’re doing so well, baby.”

Seungcheol repeatedly clenched around him as Jeonghan continued to sing words of praises and love. The elder pouted his lips, silently asking for a kiss. He wanted Jeonghan to stop saying such embarrassing things so easily.

Jeonghan chuckled before pressing his lips against Seungcheol’s. He snapped his hips back and brought them down again, interrupting their kiss as both groaned at the same time.

The tight, wet heat surrounding his throbbing dick tightened around him over and over causing Jeonghan to bite down on Seungcheol’s bottom lip.

“F-fuck-Cheol,” Jeonghan stuttered as his orgasm washed over him. He kept his hips pressed against Seungcheol’s soft cheeks until his vision cleared, and his breath finally evened out.

He carefully pulled out and stared down at Seungcheol’s hole, watched as his come dripped out slowly, coating Seungcheol’s reddened rim. His eyes darkened.

“P-please,” Seungcheol begged. His hips desperately moved up and down, wanting to gain friction, to gain release, something he could not obtain until Jeonghan removed the ring.

“Patience, baby,” Jeonghan cooed. He straightened out Seungcheol’s legs, and leaned down, completely ignoring Seungcheol’s straining erection to nuzzle against his soft tummy.

Jeonghan pressed kisses all over Seungcheol’s abdomen, waiting for the elder to calm down. He sucked on the skin right below his navel, pleased when a dark bruise started to form. He continued to suck hickeys on the soft skin until he heard Seungcheol’s breathing even out.

“There you go,” Pressing one last kiss on Seungcheol’s stomach, Jeonghan got up on his knees, and untied Seungcheol’s hands. He proceeded to lay down next to the confused elder on the bed after he reached down from the bed to pull up the covers.

He turned to Seungcheol after he had settled down, loving the look of desperation etched on the elder’s face.

“You can take it off,” Jeonghan stated. “But you can’t use your hands to make yourself come.”

“Then how-” Seungcheol cut himself off once he saw Jeonghan pet his slim thigh.

Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol took off the ring with trembling hands. He wrapped an arm around the man once he had made himself comfortable against Jeonghan’s smaller frame; his arm wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist, his arms tucked into Jeonghan’s neck with his cock pressed against Jeonghan’s thigh.

Jeonghan slowly pet Seungcheol’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into the strands while Seungcheol desperately rutted against his thigh. The elder let out broken, incomprehensible sentences with the repeated use of Jeonghan’s name as his actions got faster and clumsier.

“Jeonghan,” He whimpered out once more as he finally came, thighs trembling from the force of it.

Jeonghan kissed the top of his head, holding his shuddering figure close to him.

“You did well, baby,” He whispered softly, words dripping with love and affection. “I love you.”

 


End file.
